


The Chicago Show

by WedgeTailed



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgeTailed/pseuds/WedgeTailed
Summary: Will, Connor, Jay, Adam and Sammy relax for the night. They go to the Chicago Show, as it's back in town and have some fun!(Rated for language)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Chicago Show

Will smiled as Connor gripped his hand just that little bit tighter. “Yeah this isn’t helping my fear Will,” he said. “We’ll be fine,” he chuckled. Jay was to his right and Adam next to him, with Sammy at the end. He was just tall enough for the ride too. Adam had the biggest grin on his face as he swung his legs and Jay had closed his eyes, muttering what looked like a prayer. “You’re doing better than Jay,” Will laughing. “Shut up,” Jay growled sharply. 

“Aw c’mon Jay. The view is amazing!” Adam said. Will looked out across the lake and the skyline of Chicago. It was amazing especially since you could see some of the brighter stars through the light pollution. “Yeah, I bet it is but you’re not gonna get me to open my eyes,” Jay said while shaking his head slightly. “Uncle Jay look!” Sammy yelled taking his hands off of the harness and, as best as he could, spread them like a bird. Jay couldn’t resist looking at him. “Good job buddy!” he said shakily. Will heard Adam laugh at him. “Put your hands back on now buddy,” he then said, Sammy complying. 

Connor pulled his hand out of Will’s and gripped tight to his harness as the ride shuddered to a stop at the top. The whole ride went silent in anticipation and Jay’s eyes were screwed tight. “Th-th-th-th-th-threeee,” the stuttering announcement started. “Oh shit,” Jay said under his breath. Connor couldn’t help the sudden anxiety that came on. “T-T-T-T-T-Twoooo.” Will gripped the harness in anticipation and Adam was grinning like an idiot. Sammy was bouncing in his seat, cause Adam to tell him to hold on. “One!” and nothing happened. 

“Oh c’mon,” Jay hissed. “Really don’t like heights hey brother?” Will chuckled. “No I doOOOON’T!” Jay started to say just as the ride dropped, “OH FUCK!” Sammy was screaming and it sounded like it was in fear rather than fun. Adam was laughing manically. Connor was dead silent but had a massive smile on his face. And Will whooped with joy as his stomach dropped and the rush of adrenaline shot through him. And just like that it started to slow down and then stopped. The harnesses lifted and they all jumped off. 

Sammy was practically clinging onto Adam’s arm yelling about how they should go again and how it was so fun, Jay trailing behind with a hand over his face hiding his slight smile. Will had taken Connor’s hand and was leading him off. Adam was laughing at Jay as he noticed the elder’s shaking legs. “Shut the hell up!” Jay laughed. Connor and Will caught up to the three as Sammy turned towards the mirror maze. “Let’s go in there!” he said, a sort of mischievous glint in his eye. 

“No,” Adam said as if he’d seen a ghost. Will couldn’t help his laughter as Jay slapped on the back and said, “well, because you don’t want too. We all are going to.” Connor was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slightly. “Well, this is gonna be fun,” he said so only Will could hear. “This is gonna be amazing,” Will confirmed. 

At the end of the night several thing had happened. Adam had ran full on, face first into a mirror. The bothers had collided during the same maze. Will had tipped his drink onto Connor’s nice clothes, then spewed up the rest onto Jay’s sneakers after the Gravitron. Adam had passed out on the Lightning as Jay full on screamed curses at him, Connor coving Sammy’s ears as they watched safely from the ground. Will got stuck in a bumper car. Adam got squished by Will and Jay on the Cha Cha, Sammy and Connor laughing at the two adults trying and failing to hold their weight off of him. 

Adam, Sammy and Will had bought one of each chocolate showbags using Connor’s money, Will using his height to help grab some off of the piles for the seller, with Adam pouting. While that was going on, Jay used his own money to get a military like one just for the cool looking nerf gun rip off. Walking back to their cars, Sammy who was now in Adam’s arms was slowly nodding off as the sounds of the show started to grow quieter. 

They had planned to stay for the fire works at 9pm but it had been a long day for everyone. Will and Adam divided the showbags into three and then put them in the cars. Jay warily gripping his so they don’t take it. Connor yawned and patted Jay on the shoulder as they watched the hushed arguing. “We’ve got to do this again next year,” he said. “Definitely!” Jay nodded, a huge smile lighting up his face. They noticed that Will and Adam seemed to have sorted everything out and came over the stand with them. 

Connor looked at his watch then smiled. “It’s 8:57, you want to stay?” he said softly. “Sure,” Will said and Adam nodded. Jay gently shook Sammy’s shoulder, before he and Adam watched as the boy woke up bleary eyed and tired. “You wanna see the fireworks?” Jay asked softly. He became more alert and nodded vigorously. They all shared a chuckled. “Well, c’mere buddy,” Will said grabbing Sammy and hoisting him onto his shoulders. Adam pouted as he was again reminded that Will was taller than him. 

They stood in silence for the next three minutes. It was comfortable and they were all happy. The show went dark at 8:59pm. The announcer rattled on for the minute then started a count down. “10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!” And then the first whistle broke through the air and exploded into colour. Jay shuddered slightly, Adam noticing and taking his hand to ground him. But it was beautiful and the beat was only delayed by a few seconds to the music blasting out of the speakers. 

All five smiled and enjoyed the show. When it was over after only seven minutes, the announcer said that it was time for the show to close. “Welp, best be going before all the traffic comes,” Will said taking Sammy of off his shoulders and passing him to Jay who put him on his hip. Will then reaching in to hug his brother then Adam. Connor already having hugged Adam swapped with Will and hugged Jay. 

“I’ll see you later,” Jay said, pointing at his brother with a good natured smile. “Cya Connor!” “Bye, take care guys!” “Bye Sammy.” “Bubye Uncle Will and Connor!” They each got into their separate cars and drove home. As soon as they got home Jay pulled Sammy out of the car and took him inside to bed. Adam was left to handle the showbags. Will and Connor got to their house a little later. They decided to leave the bags in the car for the morning and headed straight to bed. They all got a good and full night sleep for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly just sad thinking about how this year I won't get to go to the local show my friends and firefighter family (we compete). So I cheered myself up by writing all my fun memories into a fic with these five :)  
> (Also yes, I was the one who got stuck in the bumper cars like Will! I was a 6ft idiot in turn out gear XD)


End file.
